Erase Memories
by Meow Miss K
Summary: After witnessing her mother murdering her former mate, Jemima runs away from her and her lover, forever. But the horrible memory still haunts her after years... then what should she do to erase the nightmare of her childhood? R&R please! MistoXJem in the future! AU, by the way.
1. The Sin

**It's a new fic... another sad story about Jemima. But I think in this, the story will be more focused on Jemima and Demeter. By the way, Misto will play an important role in here! :) But I can't say it for sure. You know, it can always be changed... **

**Before reading: Demeter fell in love with the hidden paw when her daughter Jemima was little. She left her former mate, Munkustrap to be with Macavity. On her way, she brings her daughter with her. But one night, when Munkustrap visits her everything goes horribly wrong... to everyone.**

**Don't you ever forgive me, my little girl**

**Chapter one **

**The Sin**

* * *

"Why are you here?" a young female voice was heard through the slightly opened door. The queen's voice was filled with anger and anxiety. "Macavity will soon find you. Go back... before he decides to kill you."

"I can't go back without seeing her, Demeter." a tom's soft voice answered quietly. "please... I'll just go and see her face. Just give me ten minutes."

"You can't see her. I won't let you." she snarled. "She's not even your daughter anymore, Munkustrap." the queen snapped at him and turned her head away.

"Demeter..."

"NO!"

"You can't take her away from me!" he suddenly yelled. Then his voice softened a little when the queen turned around to face him. "I'm leaving here tonight... for ever. I won't be bothering you again."

Demeter stared at her former mate with eyes filled with hostility. But her pupils were slightly shaking as she locked her gaze with his.

"Please... I just can't live without Jemima." he whispered. "she's my daughter."

"I said no."

"Demeter!"

"LEAVE!" she screamed. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes as she stared into Munkustrap's shocked face. "go... and don't come back."

He gave no answer.

"I said leave!" just as she raised her paw to push him away, but he grabbed her arm firmly. She tried to pull out her wrist but he didn't let go.

"Please." his voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

"I can't leave without saying her goodbye..." She saw drops of tears glistening in his blue eyes. Her heart beat painfully in her ribs as she was sucked into the dreadful silence. His grip on her wrist went limp and he dropped his arm. He sighed as he turned away from her.

"Where is she?"

"In her room... upstairs."

"Can I go?"

She was silent for a moment before giving a single nod. She bit her lips and stared down at the floor as Munkustrap headed upstairs. She numbly stared at his back as he went up the stairs without making noise. He soon disappeared.

She flinched when the door burst opened with a loud bang. And there was Macavity, standing at the doorway with a bottle of alcohol in his paw. He reeked of alcohol as he stumped into the room with heavy footsteps. Demeter shrank against the wall as he walked over to her. She felt her shoulders shaking as he grabbed her upper arm fiercely. His claws dug deep into her flesh and she let out a whimper.

"What is going on here?" Macavith growled. His voice was filled with malice as his breath touched her face.

"Nothing!" she winced as blood droplets fell to the ground from her arm. "M-Mac, you're hurting me!"

Macavity raised a paw. Just before he slapped her over the face someone grabbed his arm from behind and pulled him away from Demeter. He whirled around, snarling. He wrestled his arm away and faced Munkustrap, who was standing right behind him with cold expressions in his face. Macavity's golden eyes widened as he realized who had stopped him.

"M...Munkustrap." Demeter whimpered. "why...?"

"You dirty son of a bitch." Munkustrap growled. "don't you dare lay a finger on her..."

"Why are you doing here?" Macavity asked slowly. "in my house?" But his eyes glowed with pure hatred as he looked at the silver tom. He threw the bottle aside and it smashed against the wall with a crash. Bits of sharp glass flew around as Demeter let out a scream.

"None of you business. I'll leave now... I don't want troubles, Macavity." Munkustrap said. He sent a worried glance towards her as he backed away slowly. She tried to avoid his gaze but failed. It was obvious that he didn't have the chance to meet Jemima. It was too late. She knew her former mate decided to leave because if he stayed in here more longer then the hidden paw will only hurt her even more.

"Not so fast." Macavity said. "you can't leave without saying Jemima goodbye..." he walked up close to him. Munkustrap slowly backed away to the door.

"What are you talking about?" he let out a low growl.

"Just like I said... you can't just go away." Macavity chuckled evilly.

The chuckle made Demeter's blood turn into ice. She let out a soft gasp as she noticed his henchcats already standing in the doorway, blocking the exit. But it seemed Munkustrap didn't notice them at all because of Macavity.

_No... _

One of Macavity's henchcats grabbed Munkustrap from behind. Munkustrap automatically stroke across his face with his elbow. The henchcat stumbled away with blood leaking from his nose. But others began to attack the silver tabby even before he realized what was happening. Demeter blocked her mouth with both of her paws to stop screaming. Her eyes watered as she watched the cruel fight. She didn't love Munkustrap anymore. Her only love was Macavity. Then why her heart was beating so painfully?

Munkustrap sank to the floor with a groan when a foot connected to his side. He managed to overpower some of them but they were too many. The henchcats parted aside as Macavith walked over to him with a cruel smile on his thin lips. He was drunk, but he was wide awake, just like he did when he watched a fight. The ginger tom roughly pulled him from the ground, grabbing onto his shirt.

"I told you to stay away from them... didn't I, Munkustrap?" he whispered into his ear. "but I think you shouldn't be taught by words..." his gaze flickered to one side and he let go of Munkustrap. He send a small nod towards Demeter, who was cornered in the far side of the room. She froze when she realized what the hidden paw was wanting. He wanted blood, and murder. His golden eyes was already wild with hunger of warm blood, pumping out from the victim's body.

_I can't. _

_Yes, you can. I love you, Demeter. And I know you love me back. _

_Macavity... _

_Just do it. I know you can do it, my love..._

Demeter closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. A brown tabby grabbed Munkustrap and Macavity kicked him hard across his chest. But the silver tom soon pulled himself out from his grip, planting a strong punch at the ginger tom's face. Macavity staggered backwards as he breathed out. The fight continued. Drops of blood fell to the floor and muffled groan was heard as she squeezed her green eyes shut.

_Hurry, you bitch! Just do it! _

Macavity's urgent voice growled in her ear as she shakily reached out a paw and grabbed the thing on the mantelpiece. It was a knife with a sharp blade. She grabbed the thing tightly in her paw, approaching to the fighting toms. Her lover's voice was ringing inside her head, murmuring words of encouragement. She was shaking with fright. And anticipation. When his soft voice crept into her, it wasn't her normal self. Macavity was not the only cat in this room who was hungry for blood and murder...

_You can do it, Demeter. My beautiful queen..._ his gentle voice sang.

_I know I can. _She answered back, smiling towards him.

Just as Munkustrap's gaze met hers, she hurled the knife to him.

The blade buried deep into his flesh at his side with a sickening sound. The silver tabby gasped in pain and grabbed his side where warm blood began to flow. His knees gave way beneath him as he slowly sank to the ground, clutching the knife with both of his paws. His pain-filled groan didn't reach Demeter's ears as she looked at him through cold gaze.

Macavity didn't miss his chance. He pulled out the blade roughly from the tabby's side as he gasped for breath. Then he stabbed Munkustrap with all his might. Blood gushed out from the deep wounds on his chest and stomach as he collapsed to the ground. He let out a wheezy cough and blood trickled out from his mouth, running down his cheek as he writhed in agony.

The silver tabby looked at Demeter. She was standing beside Macavity, holding his paw in hers. Her green eyes had no emotions as she stared at him coldly.

"Demeter," he gasped out. "you..."

But he couldn't finish his words. He struggled to breath in but unimaginable pain stabbed his body. His blue eyes clouded with pain as his limbs jerked once more in his own pool of blood, before becoming completely still. His eyes finally closed and last breath left his body.

The room was quiet, nobody dared to say anything as they stared at the dead form in front of them. It was no other than the golden queen who broke the deafening silence. She reached out a paw to stroke the ginger tom's face. She kissed him softly, becoming more passionate. Macavity ran his paws down her side and kissed her back.

"I love you, Mac." she whispered.

"I love you too, Deme." he answered back before laughing softly. Then he glared at his henchcats, who was standing around the room without knowing what to do.

"What are you starin' at?" he yelled. "get this... dead son of a bitch outta here." he growled with contempt before heading to his bedroom with Demeter at his side.

She didn't even look back as she went up the stairs with the ginger tom. Her big greens eyes said nothing in it as she walked past the dead body. Her light footsteps filled the air as the raw scent of blood filled the house.

* * *

Jemima screamed into the darkened room. But no noise was heard as she sank to the floor, her paws covering her mouth in desperate attempt to block noise. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. A rough sob invaded her body and soon others followed. Her small body shook as she sobbed hard, pressing herself to the wall. All she could hear was her own sobbing noise in her room.

She had seen everything, through the slightly opened door of her room. Her mother's scream and noise of breaking glass woke her up from sleep. She saw Macavity threatening her mother. She saw her father stopping him. She saw everything, shivering in fright behind the door.

_Her mother murdered her father. _

_But... why? _

She tried to stop thinking. The more she remembered her mother, holding the blade in her paw, her sobs became louder. She reached out her shaking paw and closed the door quietly. She heard her mother's soft footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew Macavity was with her. They went past in front of her room, without knowing their terrible crime was seen by the little kitten.

Another drop of tear fell to the floor as her father's dead form appeared in her blue eyes. She shook her head frantically as if she was trying to erase the terrible memory, but last images of him carved themselves deeply in her mind as she let out a small wail of sorrow. She fell to her knees and let the tears fall to the floor.

"Daddy..." she quietly called out through the darkness. But no answer came through the total blackness as she wept.

* * *

The room was deadly quiet when a little kitten entered. The heavy door opened with a creek but everyone in the house was fast asleep at that moment. The little kitten was holding a small candlelight in her small paw. She tiptoed through the room and glanced around with teary eyes. The yellow light cast a long shadow behind her as she walked farther into the room.

His body was not there. Only dark trail of blood was left behind. She numbly stared at the vivid blood trace across the floor. Her paled face was glinting with tiny drops of tears.

"Daddy..." she whispered. "where are you?"

Then she saw the small thing beside the fireplace as she turned around. Her blue eyes widened as she remembered what the thing was. It was her father's handkerchief, which he carried around always. But the white piece of cloth was now smeared with blood. His blood.

She ran to the fireplace and picked up the bloodstained handkerchief. She silently looked into the beautiful embroidery. She remembered her mother, sitting by the fireplace, embroidering the piece of white cloth. She had smiled towards Jemima when she asked what is it. Demeter had answered it would be a gift to her father. And... she had promised to her to teach her special skill, when she grew older.

But now, her beautiful, gentle and kind mother was gone. The queen named Demeter who stood next to the ginger tom was not her mother. She was just another cruel person to this world. Her smiles were fake when she made a smile towards her daughter.

She clutched the handkerchief and held it close.

"Daddy..." she sobbed, pressing the bloodstained cloth hard against her chest. "I'm here. Jemima's here, daddy..."

"You came here to see me..." she whispered. "I know you came to see me, daddy... then why aren't you answering me? I'm here..." tears falling from her eyes made blood stains in the cloth go blurry. "Daddy... daddy..." she kept calling him through the quiet room, even though she knew nobody could answer to her calls... forever.

"I... I remember... when we... were at the park." she sobbed. "I fell down... and... and I got my knee scraped. Mommy raised me up from the ground... you wiped away my tears... with your handkerchief."

"You told me not to cry... you told me I'm strong enough..." her body shook as her sobs continued. "but... I'm not strong enough, daddy. I understand it now."

She was ashamed. She wanted to be a strong daughter, just like her father had wanted. But she was weak. So weak... she wasn't even able to protect herself.

"I'll be stronger, daddy."

No answer came, but she continued.

"I won't forget... forever."

The candlelight went out. Nothing was visible through the total darkness as she raised her head. She pulled herself from the ground, still the bloodstained piece of cloth in her small paw. She turned around to leave but then, the door began to open with a loud noise. She heard male voice as she frantically looked around. The room was so dark, she couldn't see anything. She let out a small whimper as the door finally opened and the henchcats of Macavity entered the room.

* * *

Gilbert looked around the room. He was holding a small torch. He thought he had heard a small noise coming from this room. And now he was here along with other henchcats. The large toms stomped through the room, looking around.

"I was sure I heard someone..." he growled.

But there was nobody in the room.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? You have to understand that I'm also soooo sad for killing Munkus, who is one of my favorite character! ****ㅠㅠ**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a nice day^^**


	2. Run, Little Kitten

**Now the test seasons have come back! NOOOOOOOOO! So I guess it will be my last update before my final exam of this semester begins... and I feel sad too because writing my fics is one of my favorite hobbies. But I promise you I'll update as soon as possible once the exam is over. See you all... at July. :( but as you already know it, you can always expect a surprise update! :D**

**Wait, let's try to be happy, alright?^^;; By the way, my other stories are going to be discontinued until I graduate high school. Sorry to inform you this... **

**So, anyways. Enjoy! This is my second chapter. **

**Chapter two **

**Run, Little Kitten**

* * *

"Hurry! She must be around here somewhere."

Gilbert ran down the empty street and turned around the corner with the other henchcats behind him. He looked around and saw nothing except darkness covering the whole space. Sometimes streetlights flickered and he could see empty streets. He growled under his breath as he realized the blood trail has ended in this spot. He waited until his friends caught up to him.

"Gil," one of his friends panted beside him, leaning up on the wall. "which way did she go?"

"Dunno." Gilbert growled. "the blood trail has ended right here... but I'm pretty sure she's near. The brat has lost a lot of blood... she couldn't have gone far away."

"Yeah... but why are we doing this?" he asked, trying to stand up properly. Another henchcat came along and help him get up. "the boss won't be... entirely thrilled to have her back. He hates her, I just know."

"We all know he hates that brat." Gilbert replied. "but he wants her back... come on, everyone. Let's spread around."

The henchcats spread around just like his order. Gilbert went deep inside the empty street and looked around carefully. But he could see nothing. Even the streetlight wasn't working in here. He heard others cursing behind him as he growled softly. He looked around some more before he sighed and went out into the light. Others were still searching for Jemima.

"Where are you, little kitten?" he snarled quietly. "come on out... or run away forever. If I find you, I'll kill you for sure..."

* * *

Jemima quietly listened, crouched behind an empty alleyway. She could hear the henchcats swearing loudly in harsh voices. She recognized Gilbert's low, growling voice. He had always called her a useless brat... he hated her just like Macavity.

She winced at the burning pain in her legs and bit her lips hard to stop screaming. She carefully touched her bloody knees with her fingertips and immediately regretted. Large bits of glass were still covering her knees, glittering in the pale moonlight. She tried to pull them out, but as she did so blood poured out from her large cuts. She sighed and tried to lie down a bit without causing any more pain. It hurt so much just to move slightly. It was almost a miracle that she had made this so far. She was lucky enough not to have any bones cracked when she jumped out of the window. Maybe that was because she was still a little kitten, Jemima guessed. But when she landed the hard ground, bits of glass scattered around embedded themselves deep into her flesh.

Her big ears moved slightly towards the direction where the noise was coming from.

"Come on, let's head back. She's not in here, I guess." It was Gilbert.

"Then were has she disappeared to? Into thin air?" another voice said.

"Oh, would you just shut up for a moment? I got a terrible hangover here, my friend."

"You know the boss won't like it, Gilbert."

"I don't care a flying shit. Hurry up, gotta go."

The henchcat's voices were now disappearing. She raised her small head and peered through the empty alleyway, just to make sure. There was nobody in the streets. Noises of their heavy footsteps died away as she quietly crept out from her hiding place. She clenched her teeth shut, determined not to make any noise. She took a small step, then another step followed. Tears of pain fell from her eyes as she continued to move on. Now blood was forming another trail just behind her.

Jemima clutched the bloodstained handkerchief and pressed it hard against her chest. She felt dizzy suddenly and tried to lean against the wall. She breathed out a small breath before she collapsed to the empty alleyway. She was no longer aware of the excruciating pain stabbing her entire body. She was the pain itself.

She tried to stand up, but the blood lose was too much to the wounded kitten. She let out a small whimper as night wind felt cold against her bloodied skin. Even her visions were now blurry.

"Daddy..." she breathed out. "help me..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Jemima, come on. Wake up. _

A soft voice was singing into her ear. Jemima tried to open her eyes. As her blue eyes flickered open she realized she was lying in the ground. She raised herself up from the hard ground with a groan and looked around slowly. There was nothing except thick mists surrounding around her. She suddenly felt scared feeling nobody's presence around her. It was as if she was the only living form in that strange place. She had never liked to be in a new place filled with new people...

_Jemmy... mommy's here, my little kitten. _

She turned around sharply from where she was standing. Jemima gasped when she saw a golden queen standing in the middle of the thick mist. Her heart pounded against her chest as she realized who the queen was. It was Demeter, no other than her own mother.

Jemima found herself running towards Demeter, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"MOMMY!" she cried. Jemima ran into her mother's opened arms, sobbing hard. Demeter wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter as Jemima buried herself in her soft chest, crying heavily.

"Shh, Jemmy. It's alright. Mommy's here." Jemima felt her mother's paws stroking the back of her head. The little kitten's head was guided to look into her mother's green eyes.

Jemima froze as her mother's cold gaze locked with hers. Demeter made an eerie smile as Jemima slowly backed away from her. Madness was glinting in her green eyes. She reached out her golden paw to grab her kitten, but Jemima jumped behind, whimpering softly.

"Jemima, what's wrong?" Demeter asked. But the kitten didn't answer.

Last night's terrible memories traveled back in her mind as she watched Demeter with tears in her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst in her chest.

A bloodied body was collapsed in the middle of the room, with no one to grieve over his death. Jemima heard his last words, filled with pain. She had screamed in sorrow as his death became clear.

If only, if only it had been just a bad dream.

"No... you're not." she whispered softly.

"Jemmy?"

"You... you're not my mommy."

"Yes, I am, Jemmy... I'm here to get you, sweety." the golden queen once again reached out her paw. "don't be afraid... it's okay."

"You've killed my dad!"

The kitten suddenly screamed, scratching Demeter with her claws unsheathed. The golden queen backed away, hissing with rage. Blood droplets fell from a long scratch in her paw as she stared at the kitten.

"You're a murderer! Don't come near me!" Jemima hissed.

But Demeter just walked forward and grasped the kitten's wrist in her paw. Jemima tried to run away, but she was too fast for her. Jemima whimpered as she tried desperately to get out of the firm grip, but with no avail.

"NO!" she screamed into the night. "let go of me!" Demeter's sharp claws dug deep into her soft flesh as she struggled to get away.

"HELP!" she yelled. "help me, please!" but no one came as Demeter began to drag her away against her wishes.

"No! Please... please! Help me!" she sobbed. "Daddy! Where are you? Help!"

Her scream shattered the cold night air as she fell to the ground. Demeter's grip suddenly slackened and she plummeted into the darkness once again.

. . . . . . .

"_Jemima, this is Macavity." _

_Jemima didn't say anything as she numbly stared at the tall, ginger standing behind her mother. He looked nothing like Munkustrap. His eyes was not filled with love, but with cold hatred and madness. Jemima stepped back as he locked his icy gaze with hers. But Demeter took her paw and drew her daughter close to her. _

"_Jem. Macavity is your father now." she said, smiling softly._

_Jemima said nothing. _

_She was too young to defy her mother's words. _

_She would always be ashamed of herself... for her weakness. She never knew that she would spend the rest of her life regretting of that day. _

_. . . . . . . _

"_No... Mac. Please..." Demeter sobbed. She was lying on the ground in front of Macavity. He was holding a broken glass bottle in his paw and was enraged. He paced around the room, snarling with rage. _

_It had been three months, since Demeter and Jemima began to live with Macavity in his warehouse._

"_How dare you..." he growled. _

_Demeter whimpered softly. Macavity kicked her across her chest and Demeter collapsed to the ground with a painful groan. She clutched her chest and writhed in pain. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a harsh sob. She coughed and felt something escape through her opened lips. She gritted her teeth as a foot connected to her side. _

"_Mommy!" _

_Macavity turned around. Jemima was standing in the doorway, with a terrified expression on her face. The ginger tom growled at the kitten but she didn't listen. Jemima raced across the room to her fallen mother's side. _

"_J- Jemmy." Demeter wheezed painfully. "go... go to your room." she felt Jemima's small fingers wiping away the blood on her face. _

"_Mommy..." Jemima hugged her mother, crying heavily. "mommy..." then she looked at Macavity, who was looking down at her with cold eyes. She flinched when his icy gaze swept through her. _

"_Don't hurt mommy... please..." she wailed. _

_Macavity didn't say anything. Jemima helped Demeter to her feet but Macavity pulled her away harshly. The kitten let out a whimper as he glared down at her. _

"_You spoiled little kitten." he growled. "I need to teach you a lesson." _

"_Macavity... please. No..." Demeter pleaded. She grabbed his arm but he forcefully pulled away from her grip. Demeter held Jemima and held her firmly into her chest. Jemima buried her head into her mother's soft fur and sobbed loudly. Then she pulled out from her Demeter and tugged her mother's clothes. _

"_Jemima... it's alright..." Demeter soothed. "everything's going to be okay..." _

"_Mommy, I wanna go home!" she wailed, still holding onto her clothes._

_Macavity's eyes flashed once. But Demeter didn't see it. _

"_I want my dad, mommy... I wanna go home..." Jemima pleaded. _

_Suddenly, Jemima felt something cold and sharp scratch across her cheek. Then she heard the noise of braking glass behind her. The broken glass bottle that Macavity was holding was lying on the floor, shattered into pieces._

_A drop of blood fell down from her cheek, running down her chin. Then another drop fell. Demeter screamed, looking at Jemima's bloodied face. There was a large gash in Jemima's left cheek. She tried to wipe away the blood but the blood kept falling. The blood mingled with Demeter's tears as she held her kitten and wailed in distress._

_Jemima's left shoulder was now wet with dark red blood. The kitten just stood there, without knowing what to do. She was scared. She was afraid of Macavity... so much. She wanted to run, but not without her mother. _

_Burning pain kept throbbed her wounded cheek. And scarlet blood drops didn't stop falling. _

* * *

A sleek, black tom was running down the streets at his full speed. His ragged breath filled the silent night as he ran past the small alleyways. He shuddered at the thought of his uncle and aunt, waiting for him in their house. He didn't want to be late for dinner.

Just as he turned around a corner, he saw something fallen to the ground. It was not a _thing_... it was a cat. But it was too small to be considered as a full grown cat. It was a kitten.

Quaxo yelped in shock. Whoever it was, the kitten was almost completely covered in blood. He ran to her side and soon realized she was breathing slowly. But for how long? He wasn't sure. Panic rose to his back as he shouted loudly for help. He looked into the kitten's paled face. His heart pumped in his chest as he heard footsteps coming along the streets.

* * *

**So... another chapter finished! If you liked it or you have something to say to me, just leave a review or send me a PM!^^ I love constructive critiques. **

**And the big news! I SAW WICKED! They are now having a big tour in here Korea. I saw it today, and it was amazing. I just loved the show and bought the CD. I especially liked the cast for Elphaba and Glinda(did I spell them right?). **

**Happy mondays...(duh!) oh, by the way, we in Korea have Memorial day this week, so I get a day off from school! Yeah! Then I'll have some time to write this! Isn't it nice? :D**


	3. Rescued

**Sorry, you have to understand that an error was made this morning so this latest chapter was not seen in the first page... So I deleted that chapter and had to update it again... Sorry for any misunderstandings. :(**

**I had to study really, really hard for this finals because I have to go to high school that I want to go! Argh... why do I have to do these things, I wonder... I talked with my homeroom teacher and asked for her advise for my school life. And she said not to worry... I guess that's good, right? :P Okay! If I do good in my fanwork in here, then I'll do better in school. **

**Good fanwork = Good school life = Happy life = 'I feel great' = Good fanwork!**

**What a strange equation... but I like it! **

**Chapter 3**

**Rescued**

* * *

Quaxo carefully reached out his paw and touched the kitten's cheek softly. But the kitten didn't even flinch at his touch. She was unconscious, he realized. Quaxo felt fears creeping down his spine as her wheezing breath was heard through his ears. He bent down close to her face and gently rolled her over to see what was wrong.

He saw bits of glass dug deep in her knees and gasped in disbelief. She groaned but didn't wake up. Her head rolled to one side and Quaxo saw a long, thin scar running down her left cheek. It was faint but still visible. And as he turned his gaze from the scar to her bloodied clothes, he saw something small glinting, reflecting the pale light from the streetlight.

It was a necklace made out of crystal. It was small, but was beautiful enough to capture his eyes in that instant. He shakily reached out to touch it. But as he touched the shining crystal, it fell to the ground from his paw. The thin chain connected to it was broken. He frantically tried to fix it into place, but his paws were shaking.

"Quaxo! You okay? What happened?"

"Uncle Skimble... in here!"

Quaxo breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the cat who was running down the empty street towards him was his uncle. The marmalade tom panted with effort as he reached his nephew's side. His brown eyes widened in shock as he saw the bloodied little kitten lying in the ground before him.

"Wha...what happended?" he asked again. "is... is she okay?"

But he didn't wait for an answer from the tuxedo tom. He gently picked the kitten up from the ground and held her in his chest, quickly walking down the street. Quaxo followed him, without saying anything.

"What's the thing in your paw, lad?" Skimbleshanks asked, running past a broken streetlamp. "it looks like you're holding something..."

"Oh- it's nothing, uncle Skimble." he stammered.

Skimble nodded and quickened his pace. Quaxo trailed behind slowly. He sighed, looking at the broken necklace in his paw. He hadn't planned to take it away from her. He felt incredibly guilty as he pictured the little kitten desperately searching for her missing necklace.

He was determined to give it back to her. It was hers, not his.

* * *

The door of the back room opened slightly with a knock, and Skimble stuck his head from the outside. He send his mate a concerned glance, quietly nodding towards the kitten, who was still unconscious.

"Come in, Skimble. It's okay." Jennyanydots murmured softly. Skimble entered inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't know... but she lost a lot of blood. I think... it is because of these glass fragments."

She showed him the bloody bits of glass that she managed to pull out from her knees. Now the kitten's knees were covered with clean bandages. Skimble sighed softly, looking down at the kitten.

"Will she be okay?"

"I think so... but I think she's in shock."

"Shock?" Skimble's eyes widened.

"Yeah... just look at her. She's not... sleeping. She's... she's having a nightmare." Jenny whispered sadly.

The kitten made a small moan as she tried move in her bed. Skimble saw something clutched tightly in her small paw. He reached out to touch it, but Jenny stopped him, holding onto his wrist.

"What?" he said quietly.

"Don't." she whispered. "I tried to pull it out, so I could clean her paw. But when my paw touched hers, well... you know. She held onto it even tighter. She wouldn't let go."

"Do you think something bad happened to her?" Skimble asked, looking into his mate's eyes.

"I think so." Jenny replied, nodding slowly. "poor thing..."

An awkward silence filled the room. The two cats didn't say anything as they stared into the kitten's face. Her breathing was not regular, and she sometimes whimpered in her sleep. Jenny tried to wipe her sweaty forehead, but the kitten only moaned and twisted in return.

"So, where is Quaxo?" Jenny asked softly. It was clear she wanted to change the subject.

"Dunno. Maybe he's asleep."

"I'll go and look for him. Can you watch her for just a moment?"

"Of course." Skimble smiled gently. "I'll call you if something is needed."

"Thanks." the tabby queen quietly walked out of the room, with a quick kiss over his cheek.

As the door closed behind him with a click, Skimble turned his gaze towards the kitten. He sighed, looking down at her pale, sweaty face. His heart felt heavy as suddenly he recollected an old memory from his past. The kitten looked so worn out and frightened, just like when himself was little, in his old memory.

* * *

Quaxo flinched when wooden floorboards made a small noise when he entered the back room. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked up to the small bed where the little kitten was lying on her back. He sighed as he looked down at her face. He sat down in the chair that was beside the bed. He put out the small candle and touched her shoulder with his paw.

The kitten moved slightly and moaned softly. Quaxo quickly put his paw away. She turned around and he could no longer see her face. In the darkness, he gently reached out and dropped the shining necklace in her paw. It made a soft thud as it fell into her sweaty palm.

Quaxo quietly turned around to exit from the room. But as he walked across the room, the floor was making that noise again. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard someone move behind him.

"Um... you awake?" he whispered.

Though the kitten didn't answer, he could see a pair of shining blue eyes in the darkness. Those big eyes looked drowsy but it was round with fear.

"Who.. who are you?" she said in a shaking voice.

"I... I'm Quaxo. I live here."

She buried herself more deep in her blankets and now only her eyes were visible through the darkness. Quaxo walked up to her only to find tears in her eyes. Small drops of tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as they locked their gaze with each others.

"It's okay." Quaxo smiled. "you're safe now. Don't cry. We won't hurt you."

"Who is 'we'?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Me, my uncle Skimble and aunt Jenny... I live with them in here. Don't worry, they're both nice. They'll like you very much." Quaxo approached the shaking kitten. But she only jerked back from him.

"Please... don't come near me." she said.

Quaxo was slightly hurt, but he decided to respect her feelings. He slowly backed away from her and headed towards the door.

"Don't go!" the kitten suddenly wailed.

"...what?" the tuxedo tom turned around to face the kitten.

"Don't leave me... you can't just... go away. I'm so scared..." she sobbed quietly.

Quaxo numbly stared at the crying kitten. But he soon walked up to her, careful not to go too near. He sat on the chair by her bed. They didn't say anything, but the kitten relaxed a bit. She looked away and looked out of the window. Half moon was glowing in the dark sky. She turned around in her blankets and looked down at her palm. Her blue eyes went wide before locking gaze with his.

"Where did you find it?" she asked. "how did you know it is mine?"

"Well, um... sort of. I was just looking at it but the chain broke... so I decided to give it back for you tonight." he murmured.

She just nodded. Maybe that was because the little kitten was so tired. Her eyes closed and she soon fell asleep, again. It was certainly not a very peaceful sleep, but at least she didn't seem to be having another nightmare. Quaxo sighed as he slowly got up from the chair. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind.

Then he turned around, and opened the door a little bit.

_Maybe she'll get scared during the night..._ he thought.

* * *

**It sure lookes short when I look at it in this format... :( Sorry. But I'll write a longer chapter next time! **

**Whoa, another chapter finished finally! I started to write this chapter before the finals exam, but NOW I finish it! Sorry for keeping you waiting... **

**Bad news. One of my teachers is really diagnosed with cancer... and I feel really bad because you know... I wrote a fanfiction that Munkus is diagnosed with cancer himself... (LD31) so I feel kinda responsible... He's in a bad state, they said.****ㅠㅠ ****Please wish him luck! Personally, I respected him very much. **

**Anyways, the new chapter will come soon! And until then, have a nice day! And the summer vacation will begin in July 20th! Haha, now I'm sixteen(in Korean age) and it's summer. Nothing can stop me! :D**


	4. New family, New feelings

**Yeah! It's finally the summer vacation! Can you feel this excitement? But the important and tragic fact is that in Korea, summer vacation is very, very short for the middle school third graders! Only THREE WEEKS! Can you believe it? Three weeks even we have to study in school until 5 o'clock in the afternoon, EVERYDAY! I can't believe it. **

**Well, at least I'll have to try to enjoy the moment... by writing fanfiction! :D **

**A new chapter... yeah? :) **

**Chapter 4**

**New Family, New Feelings**

* * *

Jemima opened her eyes slowly. It took her several moments to understand the current situation. She blinked for a couple of times and then she remembered the previous night's events. Jemima turned around and gazed down at her palm. The shining necklace was still there. She clutched it with her paw wrapping her fingers around it. She let out a quiet sigh.

She remembered the black and white tuxedo tom, who gave her precious necklace back. She remembered his gentle and warm gaze that gradually calmed her down.

"Quaxo..." she whispered softly. "Quaxo." it was not very much of a noble name, but his name was still interesting and warming. Jemima repeated it over and over, almost to herself.

The calico whipped around at the sound of the door opening. In the doorway, a brown tabby queen was standing, smiling warmly at her. Jemima shrank back against the bed, whimpering softly.

"There, there." the tabby said. "you don't have to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jemima kept staring at her with eyes filled with fear. But her fears gradually subsided as the tabby made a kind smile. The queen looked nice. But Jemima just couldn't bring herself to face the queen properly. She somehow resembled her mother, before she became insane.

She missed her mother. Who once was kind and gentle. And who once knew how to love.

"I'm Jennyanydots." the queen said brightly, placing the tray she was carrying in her paws on the table beside Jemima. Simple, but good-smelling breakfast made her stomach rumble loudly. Then she remembered that she ate nothing after that night... the night that her father died. She desperately tried to block her father's images from appearing inside her mind, by concentrating on her breakfast. Jenny smiled warmly at her.

"You must be hungry." then she added in a hushed ton, almost to herself. "you're so thin, dear..."

Jemima didn't say anything. In fact, she had no idea how to respond to the tabby's comment. When she was with Macavity, there was not enough food to feed the entire warehouse, so Jemima and Demeter had no choice. They almost starved to death at last year's winter... she shuddered at the horrible memory.

She was surprised to find a spoon under her nose. She flinched and tried to jerk backwards, but the warm feelings of food was too hard to resist. She found herself opening her mouth and soon, and soft wonderment filled her small form. Until then, she didn't know what food can do to a cat when she is almost starved to death...

Jenny put another spoonful into her mouth and she gulped down fast. It suddenly felt so warm. She was no longer cold. But her empty stomach still wanted more, after two days of eating nothing. Jenny noticed this, and walked out of the room, smiling at her. And this time, Jemima managed to smile back at her.

"Wait for a moment, dear. I'll be right back." she purred.

Soon Jennyanydots came back with more soup. This time, Jemima ate it with herself. She was thankful for the queen and her family's help, but she wanted to do things herself, without anybody's help if possible.

As she was finishing the bowl, a marmalade tabby tom slowly walked into the room. Jemima looked up and found him staring at her. But at least he looked kind and nice... this made her relax a bit.

"Honey, this is Skimbleshanks, my mate." Jenny said warmly. "don't worry, dear. He's a nice tom."

Jemima nodded slowly. Skimble smiled at her. She managed a weak grin. The tom gently took the empty bawl from Jemima's paw and placed it on the table. Now her hunger disappeared, Jemima was much more comfortable.

"May I ask your name?" Skimbleshanks asked suddenly. Jemima flinched. She realized she wasn't ready now, just yet. It was as if saying her name aloud would bring all kinds of memories about her childhood, before she came to live with Macavity.

Munkustrap called her Jemima. He sometimes called her Jem, or Jemmy when he was happy. His eyes were full of love and care as he called her name. He loved her so much.

Yet, Macavity called her a useless brat. He hated her. He never called her by her name.

Jemima's vision suddenly clouded as tears filled her blue eyes. She tried to wipe them away with her paw. But Jenny was faster. She hugged Jemima tightly and whispered words of comfort. She send deadly glare at her mate, still trying her best to comfort the crying kitten.

"Skimble, I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. But not now..." she said. "just... go now. And would you be so kind to go outside for a minute?" Skimble nodded and left the room, leaving them alone.

"Honey... it's okay." Jenny whispered. Jemima stifled a sob from escaping her lips. Jenny rubbed the back of her head, allowing her to bury her small head in her neck. Tears soaked the tabby's clothes but she didn't care.

"Cry if you want to, dear. It's not fair for you if you have to stop yourself." Jenny said, rocking the kitten back and forth. "let it all out... that's what you should do."

"I... I miss my daddy." Jemima sobbed. But she couldn't say more because at that moment she burst out crying. Jenny hugged her even tighter.

"It will be okay..." she whispered. "you'll see your father when time comes, dear."

Jemima stared at her with eyes filled with sadness. Tears were still gleaming in her big eyes.

"You promise?" Jemima murmured.

"I promise..." Jenny said, smiling. "trust me... everything will be okay soon."

Jemima buried herself deep into Jennyanydots again and let the tears fall. Although she met the queen just before, she was just like her mother... Jenny was kind, gentle and so caring. She felt Jenny's arms wrapping themselves around her back. The kitten sobbed roughly and let it all out. Jenny grieved along with her. It gave her so much pain to see the little kitten like this.

Jenny just hoped she'd overcome the sorrow soon.

* * *

Jemima woke up, feeling someone's touch on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Jenny wiping her sweaty forehead with cold wet towel. The room was dark, so she guessed it was nighttime. A small candlelight was lit beside the bedside table.

"Oh, you woke up." Jenny said worriedly. "you felt a little warm... so I just." she murmured, putting down the wet towel. "I'll stop if you ask me to."

"Jenny... why are you being nice to me?" Jemima blurted out. The tabby queen stared at her, surprised.

"That's what family does, isn't it?" Jenny answered, smiling at the end of her words.

"But I'm not your daughter... and you're not my mother." the kitten said. Jenny reached out and touched Jemima's cheek with her warm paw. She gently stroked the side of her face, smiling sadly.

"Every mother feels the same to any kitten, dear." she whispered, still smiling. "and that's the same with me also."

"You... you have a kitten?" Jemima was surprised. Quaxo didn't mention about his cousins.

"Once." Jenny replied with a sad smile. Then she put her paw away and went back to wiping her forehead. Her touch was so warm and caring, and Jemima didn't notice the tabby's paws were shaking slightly. She neither noticed a drop of tear falling from Jenny's eyes.

"I'm Jemima..." she whispered. "and... call me Jemmy. If you want to..."

"Okay... Jemima." Jenny said, quickly wiping her tears away. She smiled at her. "what a lovely name... I'll call you Jemmy."

Jemima nodded with a small smile on her lips. Though she was still uneasy about the whole family thing, she felt so peaceful. Jenny, Skimble and Misto gave her so much comfort. Her heart felt so full with warm feelings.

Suddenly, she felt cold, icy feelings digging themselves deep into her heart. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as she remembered her real mother. Her green eyes were blazing in the darkness. But her eyes were not with filled with love. Only madness and anger were making themselves noticed.

Demeter killed her former mate. And that was why Jemima ran away. She had to... to save her life.

But Demeter never came to find her. Her mother abandoned her... forever.

_Mommy, where are you?_ Jemima wondered deep inside her heart.

_Why you're not looking for me? Why did you abandon me?_ Suddenly hot tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart ached with feeling of loss.

_Don't you love me anymore, mommy? _

* * *

Jennyanydots lied against Skimble, purring softly. Her mate wrapped his arms around her, also purring. They stayed together in a tight embrace for a while, enjoying the moment. When the pulled apart, they were looking into others' eyes, smiling.

"So... you going out again tomorrow?" Jenny purred in a seducing way. Skimble chuckled.

"Yes... unfortunately for you." he replied. "but it's just a week this time, dear. And I'll be right back for you and Misto."

"Forget about him." Jenny laughed. "just come back for ME, okay?" when Skimble's face hardened, she immediately added; "just joking!"

Skimbleshanks softly kissed her cheek. They didn't say anything, but this moment together was the only thing they needed. They were mates for a long time. They knew each other too well. They didn't have to say something to understand each other. Love and care were important, not words, they believed.

Skimble pulled away from Jenny, sighing softly. Jenny looked at him with mild curiosity. The railway cat wasn't a serious tom. He was always cheery and bright at every moment. Well, almost.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"I'm just... I'm worried about the kitten, you know." Skimble answered. "she's still unstable. something's bothering her, really."

"She'll be okay... she'll heal over time." Jenny tried to comfort him. "she even told me her name today."

Skimble seemed to brighten up a bit. "Really? That's great. What's her name?"

"Jemima... and I'll call her Jemmy." Jenny smiled at the thought of the calico kitten. "she's so cute and adorable. Just like Electra-" she suddenly stopped talking. Deadly silence fell around them as two cats stayed quiet. Nobody spoke anything.

"I'm... sorry." Jennyanydots murmured. "but it's hard. She's so like her..."

"Please, Jenny." Skimble whispered. "you have to let them go. They're already d-"

"Don't say that! Nobody saw their body!"

"But we can't expect them to come back." Skimble said quietly.

Jenny glared at her mate, but soon fell silent. She buried her head in Skimble's neck and let out a sad sigh. Tears were gleaming in her eyes. She wiped her tears away, sobbing quietly. Skimble hugged her tightly to comfort her, but she kept sobbing.

"How could you say such a thing?" she whispered angrily. "I thought you loved them... you're their father, Skimble."

"I DO love them." Skimble sighed. "I love them so much. You don't understand... but I just..."

"You just couldn't stay grieving for them." Jenny cut him off. "you still don't accept the fact."

Skimble was quiet. Though he didn't say anything, Jenny continued. "I know how you feel. You're their father."

"I know you're sad... but that's the same with me also. You just have to accept that they are not here. But we can't give up hope, Skimble."

The marmalade tom nodded slowly. He sighed, pulling his mate close. Jenny hugged him, whispering that everything would be okay.

"I'm weak... I can't even accept the fact." Skimble sighed.

"You're not weak... you're just a cat. And I know it still pains you greatly."

"But-"

"We'll be okay, Skimble. Trust me." Jenny promised. "we'll find them. I know we could find them."

* * *

**Don't kill me! Another sad chapter...**

**So... how did you like it? Finally my little Jemima calmed down! And I love her to bits! **

**I've been to the summer camp for about five days, so I didn't have enough time to write this chapter... sorry for that. : ( But now I'm back! And I'm furiously(?) studying to become a high school student... DUH! First Math then English... then Korean. I have to read tons of books and I ALSO have to do school homework! I know... it sucks. Korean schools are not the worst, I guess. But not that much better... **

**Please leave a review if you have something to say. Constructive criticisms are very welcomed!**

**I'll be back soon! Until then, Bye :P **


	5. New Faces

**Now the summer vacation is over... and I have to go back to school once again. GRRR! I also have to study for my mid-term exam in the end of next month so my parents aren't very happy about this whole thing! Haha but I don't care. I'll keep writing so please stay tuned! :D **

**New chapter... yeah?**

**Erase Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**New Faces**

* * *

"I'm not sure if this fits you... but here you go!" Jenny gave her a set of clothes, smiling from ear to ear. The clothes she was holding was not fancy, but it looked quite nice and neat. Jemima made a small smile, blushing.

"Thanks." she whispered, buttoning up the front with her tiny paws. She was used to do this on her own, even she was a young kitten. In Macavity's warehouse, she had to do everything herself to keep her alive all the time.

"Don't mention it. It looks good on you. It suits you, sweetie." Jenny smiled warmly. "Electra used to wear them... but I think she won't mind."

"Is she your daughter?" Jemima asked, hesitant. Jenny gave a small nod, turning away. It was clear that she didn't want to talk more of this subject. Jemima sighed sadly, pulling her head down.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you, dear." Jenny quickly added. "it's okay."

Jemima nodded slowly, still looking down at the floor.

"Tell you what." Jenny began. "Quaxo is waiting downstairs, so why don't you go out with him and get some fresh air? I think you'll need some."

"Okay, Jenny." the calico kitten made a small smile, walking down the stairs. It sure felt good, to have someone waiting for her. And in the living room, the tuxedo tom was waiting for her. He grinned when he saw the sight of her.

"Hello." he called out brightly. Jemima smiled back, blushing.

"Hi."

"Did you have breakfast?" Quaxo asked. She nodded. The black and white tom stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. He gently held her small paw in his, smiling at her.

"Well, then." he laughed. Jemima, though she was still blushing furiously at the tuxedo tom's warm touch, nodded happily beside him. "shall we?" with that, they walked out of the house.

As the walked outside, warm sunshine greeted them. Jemima squinted her eyes and put her paw over her eyes, to avoid the strong light. But she somehow felt... happy, standing under the bright sun. Quaxo seemed to notice this, for he led her farther away from the house into the open sunshine into the streets. Jemima followed him slowly from behind, looking around. Around her, many kittens were running around, playing with each other. Loud, bright yells were heard from the playground ahead of her. Green trees and grass were shining under the sun, and warm breeze stroked her cheek. Jemima closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

It was like a paradise. She had lived in the world of darkness for five years. And now, she was back to her real world. Finally, she came back.

"Jem?" Quaxo waked her up from her thoughts. Jemima looked up at him, puzzled.

"Jem... is there something bothering you?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, smiling towards him. She didn't want him to worry or fuss over her. For her, Jenny was enough.

"Okay... well, I'd like you to meet my friends." he said brightly. Noticing the expressions on Jemima's face, he quickly added; "oh, please don't worry, Jem. They are just wonderful kittens to play with, and you'll soon learn to love them, just like me."

"Who are they?" Jemima asked in a small voice. Though she felt nice being her with Quaxo and other kittens, she was still uneasy about meeting new people.

"Now you're talking." Quaxo laughed. "Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, and Victoria." he blushed slightly when he mentioned Victoria's name.

"What, is she your girlfriend?" Jemima teased, grinning. Though it was still hard for her to say something aloud, she liked talking to him. To him, it wasn't hard to start a conversation. His presence was surprisingly comforting, just like her father.

Quaxo was now turning red. "N-no, of course not!" he stammered, blushing furiously beneath his black and white fur. "she's just one of my closest friends... and we are NOT in love!" he almost shouted. Few other kittens turned their heads to look at him, and he pulled his head down, sighing.

"Just don't tell it to Victoria, okay?" he whispered, still red-faced. Jemima giggled and nodded.

Quaxo turned his head just in time to see three kittens running towards him. He grinned and practically flung himself at them, laughing.

"Quax, long time no see!" a tom squealed happily. "where have you been?"

"Stuck in the house... with aunt and uncle." he growled playfully at the brown and white tom. "by the way, where is Tori?" he asked.

"Ohhh, someone is worried for his_ beloved_ girlfriend-" a queen giggled from behind Admetus. "she is with her mom and dad. She won't let her to play outside this time!"

"How come?" Quaxo asked again, shocked. "and I'm NOT his boyfriend, Cettie!" he was blushing again.

"I never said you are her boyfriend. I just said she is your girlfriend!" and all the kittens around her burst out laughing.

"Her mom didn't allow her to play with us." Tumblebrutus complained, trying to hold back his laughter.

"You know, she's _beautiful_. Worried that she'd might get a scar in the face, playing with us in the open sun!" Etcetera let out a snort.

"Hey, Quax. Who's that?" Admetus asked suddenly. All the other kittens turned around and saw Jemima, standing alone near the tuxedo tom. "do you know her?"

Quaxo didn't say anything. He walked to Jemima and put his arm around her slightly shaking shoulders, trying to comfort her. He smiled, facing his friends.

"Everyone, this is Jemima." he grinned, looking at their curious faces. "she's a new member to my family. Please welcome her."

The kittens just stared at her with eyes filled with curiosity towards this new kitten. Deadly silence went on and Jemima felt herself shaking again.

'_I knew this would happen... nobody likes me._' she groaned in the back of her mind.

But her worries and anxieties quickly faded away as Etcetera walked forward and held out her paw. Surprisingly, the kitten was smiling.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Etcetera. And just call me Cettie." Jemima grabbed her paw, overwhelmed with sudden happiness.

"I'm Admetus. Call me Ad or Addie, Jemima." Admetus also greeted her.

"Tumblebrutus. I prefer Tumble, by the way."

Jemima made a broad smile, shaking each other's paw. They all looked quite nice and kind.

"Told you." Quaxo patted on the back. "you did well, Jem." Jemima just smiled. It was too good to be true. Her heart was already full of happiness and pride that she succeeded in making new friends.

"So, what do we do now?" Tumble asked.

"Tag! Oh, please let's do tag! Without Quax, nothing's funny!" Etcetera exclaimed loudly.

"Okay, tag. BUT YOU'RE IT!" Admetus yelled, punching her lightly in the arm. And everyone ran away from the kitten. Screaming.

Jemima found herself running beside Quaxo. He glanced towards her and smiled, panting with the effort. She smiled back, grabbing his paw. Quaxo squeezed her paw tighter. Soon, they heard Etcetera's yell of triumph and turned around to see Admetus fallen to the ground, with the queen on top of him. Other kittens stumbled towards them, panting.

"Quaxo?" Jemima called. He turned around to look in her direction.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." she whispered. He didn't answer, but she could see in his eyes that he was glad.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Sorry... this chapter was very short. But worth reviewing!**

**Please review! And have a nice day, everyone! :D**


	6. The Return

**Hi everyone! Sorry for my long break... but I was just sooooo busy because of going to high school and the finals exam(that has 12 subjects to study) so I didn't have any time to write fanfictions... forgive me. But you lovely guys are awesome and I guess you always know that I will return! And here I am! Come on, I'm not dead! :P**

**So here begins the chapter six... yeah? I changed it a little bit because I didn't like how it looked after I posted in the site... so here is the result.(not much... :()**

**Special thanks to Jemidancer2011, Cocobutterrox, and DNDK 38 for always reviewing! I really appreciate it, you know. And also I thank Jackie Grey and KKsaiyancat for reviewing my last chapter! :) **

**Erase Memories**

**Chapter 6**

**The Return**

* * *

_Demeter quietly walked into the empty room and closed the door behind her. As the door closed with a soft click, she slowly sank to the floor. She leaned on the wooden door for support and let emotions flow over her mind. Grief and anger claimed her body as she let out a soft sob of regret. It has been two months since Munkustrap died and Jemima left the warehouse. The silver tom's body was abondoned in the place where no one would ever find. Rumors were heard that many people were still searching for him, but with no avail. It was all because of her. She was the one who left him in the first place. Demeter was the one who killed Munkustrap. And now, her daughter was nowhere to be found. All because of her. _

_Why? She thought to herself. _

_Why did I ever leave him in the first place? Why did I believe Macavity? _

_But she knew there was no answer to be found. Maybe it was just a spell that had caused her to run away from her former mate. Or maybe, it was just her fate. Fate that would later lead her to her downfall._

_"There's no point in doing this." She whispered to herself. "but I have to... I have to make everything right again." with that, she slowly got to her feet and walked up to her bedside table. As she pulled out the drawer, she saw Jemima's kittenhood pictures were still in it. She got them out and lifted the drawer's bottem. It made a small creeking sound. Demeter looked behind her, looking as if someone was watching her from the darkness.  
_

_And under the Drawer's bottem, there was an old picture and a small ring. Munkustrap was smiling softly at her in the picture. Demeter blinked and tears fell from her forest eyes. She held the picture and numbly gazed into his eyes. She set on her bedside and held it against her chest, unable to stop sobbing. Regret and Sadness were ripping her heart into thousands of pieces. _

_"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "it's all my fault... forgive me..." _

_Demeter held the ring in her palm. Munkustrap had given it to her when they first got married. Macavity had tried to take it from her but she somehow wanted to keep it. She never wanted to forget the love he had given her when they were together, even though she left him for the hidden paw. Maybe she was selfish but now, she couldn't feel anything. She changed so much. _

_"But I'll save Jemima from this." she said to no one in particular. "I'll make everything right again. I have to."_

_Without sounds, she packed her belongings and put the picture and ring in the small wooden box she had. She didn't want Macavity to know she left him. She had to be careful not to be caught while leaving the warehouse. The golden queen quickly walked down the empty hallway and stepped down the stairs. _

_But she was not alone. Macavity was watching her._

_He pulled himself out of the thick darkness around him and faced her. _

_Macavity glared at the golden in front of him. Demeter also stared him back, with icy cold gaze. A pack of belongings were held in her golden paws. They, without saying anything, just stood there, refusing to give path to each other. The henchcats didn't know what to do. It was not the first time someone stood up against Macavity. They knew... they knew the end of it, of course. Nobody could escape from the hidden paw. Slow and painful death was the only way to get away. Only Jemima managed to get away... but she could be dead. Nothing was certain about the kitten who ran away two months ago now. _

"_Let me go." Demeter whispered. "you can't stop me." _

"_Then please, walk past me, my beloved." Macavity growled manacingly. _

_Demeter took a step forward. _

_Macavity was holding a knife in his paw. He was hungry. Hungry for blood and death. His love for the golden queen was long gone. Only wanting. He just wanted her. _

"_Don't do this, Macavity." she pleaded as she continued to step forward. Macavity just tightened his grip on the blade. _

"_You'd better say sorry to your beloved mate Munkustrap..." he chuckled darkly. _"_because you're going to meet him again in a few moments."_

_With that, he flung himself forward with the knife still in his paws. A scream shattered the cold night air and dead silence followed soon behind. _

* * *

"Oh, Tori. You don't know how lucky you are." Jemima sighed. The snow white kitten looked at her with puzzled expression. They were talking in Jemima's bed.

"For what?" she asked back.

"For having real parents." Jemima murmured. "you have someone to call 'Mom' and 'Dad'. And I have no one except Skimble and Jenny."

Victoria didn't say anything but just patted her back and murmured comforting words. Jemima once told her that her parents had both died when she was young and she somehow came to live with Skimble and Jenny. Although Jemima never complained for that, Victoria knew that Jemima was missing her real parents. She often looked sad when others told about their parents and had difficulties remembering what had happened before, before she began to live with her currents parents.

And Victoria didn't realize that Jemima never told her the truths about her real parents. Jemima just couldn't bring herself to reveal her horrible past to her best friend. How could she say that her mother murdered her former mate in front of their daughter? How could she say that she ran away from the infamous 'hidden paw'? No. She could never do it. Jemima knew everyone would turn away from her if she did. She didn't want to be abandoned again... not again.

"Come on, Jem. Cheer up. You have me!" Victoria soothed. "you have Quaxo and Addie and Tumble and and also Ecty!"

"But it's not the same."

Victoria lost her words. "I know..." that was all she could say.

Jemima was not crying. But she looked sad... her dull blue eyes told nothing as Jemima held onto Victoria's white paw for support. After two months of being best friends, Jemima came to rely on Victoria more than she wanted to. If sometimes embarrassed her, but the white kitten's presence was so comforting to the lonely kitten.

"Look, I have something to cheer you up." Victoria said brightly. "let's go to Quaxo and ask him for one of his magic tricks. How does that sound?" she looked at her depressed friend with eager smile. Jemima chuckled and nodded slowly. With that, Victoria grabbed the kitten's paw and they raced down the stairs. Jennyanydots, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen, asked them where were they going but the didn't answer. Right before they closed the door behind them, Jemima saw her smiling softly.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, come on Quaxo!" Victoria begged. "PLEASE?"

"Not today." came a short answer behind the wooden door.

They were at the garage near their house. This old storage house was used by Quaxo. The owner was Bustopher Jones down the road but Quaxo had _somehow_ managed to borrow it for two fishes a month... everyone said that Quaxo had performed his magic tricks and tricked him into borrowing the empty garage to him... for two fishes a month.

"Jemima's here." the white kitten grinned. "you know you have to do it..."

"Not today."

The two female kittens looked at each other with horrified expressions. Quaxo had always allowed them to enter and see his magic tricks, when Jemima was here! Not today? It was impossible!

A short silence followed them before the wooden door opened with a creek. Quaxo's black and white face was almost invisible under the thick darkness around the tom.

"I have to study today. Come back some time later." he whispered in a hoarse voice. "maybe next week."

"But-" Jemima murmured.

"Sorry, Jem. Not today." and he closed the door.

"If you are REALLY sorry, then do PLEASE allow us to enter, Mister!" Victoria yelled as she banged on the door. Jemima quietly tugged on her friend's paw, motioning her just to leave. She sighed and they walked away from the storage house, more upset than before. But mostly, angry towards the black and white tom for refusing them to enter.

* * *

Quaxo returned to the house in the dead of night. Usually, he came back around dinner but he was late that day. Jemima heard him coming up the steps in her bed, listening intently to the small but clear noise. She knew she was still offended by his actions that afterfnoon. She decided to ignore him at least for a few days. As the footsteps faded, she buried her head in her pillow and waited for the sleep to come. Soon, lights went out in Quaxo's room and his soft snoring began to sound. He seemed to be tired today. He usually didn't snore while sleeping. It was always Skimble who snored loudly at night. Jemima still hadn't figured out how Jenny managed to sleep with all that noise. Maybe that was the reason the Gumbi often dozed off during the day. Jemima giggled under her breath as she pictured Jennyanydots tossing and turning in bed, listening to her mate's loud snore.

"Help!"

"Please, open up! Help us!"

Just as she was beginning to go asleep, a loud bang with a scream woke her up. Jemima sat bolt upright in her bed, eyes wide in fear and surprise. The banging noise continued as she heard the bedroom doors opening. Skimble and Jenny stumbled out from their room and Quaxo soon followed them behind. Jemima opened the door and raced down the stairs close behind Jenny. Skimble raced to the door and undid the locks. He cursed under his breath as the door opened with difficulty. As soon as the door was opened, two small figures raced inside, panting with exhaustion and fear.

But it was Jenny, Skimble and Quaxo who looked more shocked than them. Their face suddenly paled as they recognized who the intruders were. It was Jenny who spoke first.

"Electra? Pounce?"

* * *

**Hehe... so Deme was trying to get away from Macavity. sorry for being late and short but hopefull, next chapter will be longer and better! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

**Have a nice day, everyone! **


	7. Magic, Argument, and Confession

**Hehe my high school interview finally ended! Phew! I can't imagine how I lived through that horrible(?) week that my English teacher almost forced me prepare for it... but everything has come to an end and now, I can finally finish my fanfictions! Don't worry, I still have to write about four or five chapters more(and maybe more! :P). And those who reads my other story, don't worry! I'll update as soon as possible and it too has four or five chapters more left! :) **

**Special thanks to KKsaiyancat, Jackie Grey and Red(Guest) who reviewed the last chapter! :)**

**Chapter seven... yeah?**

**Erase Memories**

**Chapter 7**

**Magic, Argument, and Confession**

* * *

After Pouncival and Electra had returned to their family, Jemima suddenly became much lonely. Skimble and Jenny always fussed over their kittens and Jemima felt she was somehow neglected. Of course, she knew they still cared for her and thought of her as a family, but it was not the same. She thought of them as parents. Maybe she couldn't call them like 'mom' and 'dad', they were still like parents to her. But their_ real_ daughter had returned now. Jemima was not a daughter to them, not anymore.

_Maybe I should get out of this house, too._ She thought. It was not a pleasant thought. _I can't be a burden to Skimble and Jenny... they already have three kittens to take care of. _

They were always busy and they were always tired. Jemima didn't want them to be annoyed because of her. She knew what happened when someone was badly annoyed because of her. Her stepfather taught her too well. Jemima shuddered at the thought. She never wanted to go back to her old life. But she missed her father. And her real mother who had loved her.

She sighed and stepped outside the house. Jemima sat down on the front steps and began tapping her foot idly, humming softly.

"I wouldn't be as depressed as now, if I were you." someone said behind her. Jemima jumped, startled. She looked back and saw Quaxo and Victoria smiling towards her.

"Hey." she laughed.

"What's up, Jemmy?" Victoria asked and sat down beside her. "is there something bothering you?"

"It's nothing. It's just..." she murmured. Quaxo was looking at her with his mysterious blue pair of eyes. Jemima turned her head away from his gaze. She didn't dare meet his eyes, afraid he'd know what she was thinking.

"Tori, could you excuse us for a moment? I really have to talk to Jem." Quaxo said. Victoria looked slightly taken aback, but she let them to be alone. Some moments later, they could hear her giggling with Electra and Pouncival across the playground.

Quaxo quietly sat down next to Jemima. He gently put his arm around her and said nothing as Jemima sighed and held her head low. He could see she was depressed. And somehow, he could sense what had caused her to be like this. In order to cheer her up a bit, Quaxo began moving his fingers in a weird way. Small sparks danced on his palm as the calico kitten stared in amazement. The small blue sparks soon turned into a small, silver shining fork. Jemima gasped.

"Quaxo... where did you learn that?" she quietly cried out.

"I figured it out." the tux smiled shyly. "the day I turned you away in front of my warehouse... remember? I was practicing my magic. I didn't want you to see them." he eyed the kitten nervously. "you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Of course not! Quaxo, this is so cool!" Jemima cried. "well... maybe upset that I couldn't play with you but this is just... amazing!"

"You really think so?" Quaxo smiled, blushing a little. Jemima nodded furiously. "this is all I can conjure now. It's not much, but I'm gonna try. I'll keep practicing."

"Good for you!" Jemima smiled. "and can you show me sometime? If you want to?" she looked hesitating. Quaxo nodded happily and took the fork to Jenny's kitchen. The fork was smaller than hers but he said she won't notice it because she was so busy these days. With four kittens to take care of, they wouldn't mind a small fork, he said laughing.

But as soon he saw Jemima's face fell, he stopped talking.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It really doesn't matter. I'm the one who's being selfish." Jemima sighed.

"You're not being selfish."

"I am... Skimble and Jenny are nice to me as real parents. I can't wish more than that. As I mentioned before, I'm an orphan."

Quaxo fell silent. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Are you upset because of Electra and Pouncival?" he asked softly. "if you are, I understand."

"It's not like that, Quaxo. They are good friends and I like them very much." Jemima replied, shaking her head sadly. "I... I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I see Jenny and Skimble fussing over them, I feel somehow... neglected. I know I shouldn't feel that way. But now I have no one!" although she didn't want to, she wailed at the end of her speech. She sank to the front steps again and buried her face in her paws. Her shoulders began shaking as she sobbed quietly. "I don't know what to do..."

"No one for what?" he asked softly.

"I... I have no parents." she replied shakily. "I don't have a family. Everyone has mom and dad. But..." she began to sob again.

"What's wrong with that?" Quaxo said rather sharply. "anyone could be an orphan. But you just can't cower behind just because you don't have parents! It doesn't matter whether you have parents or not. What you're doing for yourself is more important!"

"How do you know? You're nothing more than a fourteen year old!" Jemima challenged, lifting her head up to face him. "and you're not an orphan, by the way!"

"Yes, I am!" Quaxo cried. Jemima's eyes widened in shock.

"You... you were?" she whispered.

"...No, I mean... but somehow, I'm like you!" he murmured angrily. "my parents didn't want to be together. They just... didn't love each other, I guess. They divorced. And they left me here. They got married again... and they never came back for me." he sighed. "I'm just like you." he glared at Jemima. "what, are you happy now? Are you happy that I'm an abandoned 'orphan' just like yourself?"

"Don't you dare call me like that." Jemima growled. "my parents didn't_ abandon_ me. You know nothing about me!"

"I would, if you'd give me a chance!" he cried desperately. Quaxo tried to stop Jemima but she was already on her feet, racing away from him. She opened the door and glared at him with eyes filled with cold anger and grief.

"Oh yeah? If your father was murdered because of your mom, right in front of you, and if you had to run away because of that, I will give you a chance!" she shrieked and closed the door behind her with a bang.

Quaxo just stood there, numb with shock. His whole body began to shake as he turned his head to look at his cousins playing happily, without noticing them shouting at each other. He let out a sigh of relief, but it still didn't help him feel relaxed. He just looked at the closed door.

What had she just said?

_Jemima sank to the floor as she closed the door of her room. Tears rolled down her cheeks and rough sobs shook her body as she slumped on her bed. _

_What have I done? _

* * *

Quaxo quietly knocked onto Jemima's room's door. Luckily no one was in the house except for them. If someone was, it would have been difficult for the tuxedo to come up to her room and knock, especially when she was crying and HE was the major reason of it.

"Jem, I know you're in here." he sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am."

No answer came through the closed door. Only her soft sobs were heard as Quaxo let another sigh of frustration.

"come on, Jem. I'm sorry. Okay? I should have never called you that. I never wanted to hurt you. Alright?" it was quiet after that.

Quaxo quietly smiled to himself when he realized Jemima was no longer crying. It was like she was listening to him, quietly behind the door. Then he heard someone moving in the room. The old bed mattress made a creaking sound when Jemima walked up to the door.

Quaxo prepared to receive a 'I'm sorry too Quaxo will you forgive me I promise I'll do better next time' and chuckled softly under his breath. But even before he could step back to avoid the door hitting him right in his face, the heavy wooden door swung open with such force it hit the black and white tom square in the chest and face with a loud 'bang'.

Quaxo fell behind and hit his back on the floor, with a groan escaping through his lips. As he touched his face with his left paw, he was glad his nose was not broken but still confused by Jemima's sudden attack(?) towards him.

"Why did you-" was all he could utter out at that moment. Jemima was standing right beside him, with a small grin on her face, which was still wet with tears.

"You're forgiven."

"Oh, yeah, Gee, THANKS." Quaxo murmured. "I guess I deserve it, huh?" he made a face as he pulled himself up from the floor.

"Sorry for hitting you but I was mad at you, really." Jemima said softly. "for calling me like that."

"I know." he sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." was her simple answer. Silence filled the house as they just stared at the ground. Quaxo began twiddling with his paw again. Small sparks danced in his black and white paw. Jemima was staring at the sparks but didn't seem much interested in it. Instead, she took his other paw and led him inside.

Jemima's room was smaller than Quaxo's. But it still had a decent bed and a small wardrobe. Jemima liked her room very much. The twins shared the room before but they were planned to return to Jemima's room and Jemima to the attic. Of course, Jenny and Skimble had already arranged the attic to be a cozy room. But it still didn't feel the same. She felt she no longer belonged to this family. An outcast.

_Well, I wasn't in the first place. _She thought bitterly.

"Jemima." Quaxo gently called.

"Yeah?" she looked back at him, tearing her eyes from the empty wall.

"Ummm... is it true what you told me just before?" Jemima looked slightly confused. "...about your parents."

"Oh, _that._" she breathed out evenly. She looked down. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "I wasn't exactly lying on you." Jemima had dreaded telling this to anybody before. And suddenly, it became a burden to her that she can't put down. She wanted to tell someone, that she was so lonely and scared, but she just couldn't. But with him, it suddenly became clear. Jemima somehow knew he'd understand. Maybe he wasn't an _orphan_, but at least he was something like it.

Quaxo's eyes widened in shock. Was she telling the truth? Then-

"Don't say anything. I know it's hard to believe." she chocked. "Everlasting Cat, you're making me cry again." she laughed at the end of the sentence. "I don't want to believe it. I wish everything was just a horrible dream. I wish I could wake up."

"but I can't. I can never." as she let out a sob, a drop fell to the floor.

Quaxo gently wrapped his arms around and held her softly. Her shaking shoulders made his heart break just the feel of it. A kitten, with no parents and no one to hold onto in this world, had to bear such a burden on her small shoulders. Jemima sobbed against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You can." he murmured, even without thinking. Jemima looked up at him with wide eyes. "maybe not now, but still... you can and you will. I know."

* * *

**Now it turned into a silly kitten love fic... please don't kill me! / runs away covering her head and face with a pillow**

**And BTW... a good news. I passed the interview and now, I'm an officially a student of Chungnam Foreign Laugage High School! (phew, what a name.. but really, it isn't a big deal... :P)**

**I'll update ASAP. Until then, thank you for all of my readers and please review! :D have a nice day, all of you. **


	8. Still Not Forgetting

**First of all, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I'll try hard to update regularly from now on. Again, I'm sorry and I also thank you for reading this! :) You guys are truly awesome. **

**But now, let's just focus on this chapter, alright? :P **

**Erase Memories**

**Chapter 8... already?**

**Still Not Forgetting**

* * *

After relieving her nightmares with the help of Quaxo, Jemima's life in the house became much easier. She was no longer haunted by nightmares at night, and now she and the tuxedo tom had a very close and special relationship. It was not a thing called love, but it was something like it. Jemima was always grateful for his help and always sought for a change to repay him. But on the other hand, Quaxo seemed indifferent at being thanked at. He always claimed that he did the right thing to do, so it wasn't a thing that had to be repaid. This strange relationship went on for some time. Both were not exactly uncomfortable, but they still didn't what to do with each other close by. So days passed peacefully. And months passed. Peaceful days with good friends, family almost made Jemima forget all about her past and dreams. Her life was now like a dream. Her whole daily life was a dream. She now had a family and friends who cared about her. Back in Macavity's warehouse, she could never dream about friends or a family of her own. But now, her dream was coming true, without any nightmares.

Now Jemima was a teenage queen. Her face soft and her smiles warm, she had grown into a fine young queen. She was not exactly to be called a beautiful queen, but still was cute and kind to others. She was a small queen. Much smaller than her friends. Victoria was now a head taller than her. And the white kitten had grown into a beautiful queen. The snow-white queen was indeed beautiful. Her features graceful, her face elegant and her personality lively. Everybody adored her. Even at the first sight, they claimed Victoria was the most beautiful queen they'd ever laid their eyes on. The said queen would blush under her bright fur and they just loved to see her like that.

"Come on, Jemmy." Victoria whined outside Jemima's attic door.

"I'm not going to let you dress my fur or anything. And that's final." came the reply of the said queen. "I'm not as beautiful as you, Tori. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Hey, a queen dresses up nicely to be more beautiful, not that she is beautiful already!"

"I'm still not gonna do it." Jemima growled. "I don't like it, okay? You're just like Quaxo when you do that. Did you know?"

Victoria looked slightly taken aback. She was quiet for some time but started talking again anyways. She made a long speech how a queen needs to be dressed up nicely. Not just because of Toms lurking outside but to make herself more confident. Jemima sighed as her best friend's speech went on and on. In fact, she didn't dislike getting dressed up nicely. She just didn't like getting attention from anybody.

"So my opinion is, you just have to do it." the white queen grinned. "even if you don't want attention from Toms, you just got to do it."

"I'm still not gonna do it." Jemima said calmly. "goodbye, Tori. Pleasured to meet you, my friend." Jemima chuckled under her breath as Victoria let out a frustrated growl and walked down the stairs. After the noise disappeared, she opened the door slightly and looked outside to make sure Victoria was gone. She let out a sigh of relief and closed the door again and flopped down on her bed. She reached out a paw and opened the small drawer next to her bed.

A small necklace was held in her paw as she withdrew form the drawer. Jemima sighed and closed her eyes, gently stroking the tiny cristal with her fingertips. After she had moved into this house, she didn't want to- no, unable to wear this necklace anymore. It reminded her too much of her lost childhood. Of course, this was the most precious thing to Jemima now. She could somehow picture her parents' smiles whenever she held it in her paw. It was a painful thing, but Jemima just couldn't let it go.

So it was with the same reason that she didn't want Victoria to dress her up. It was just all too much for her. She feared that if she allowed Victoria to dress her up properly, she would be reminded of her kittenhood, when her mother would stroke her hair and dressed her up in pretty clothes. And with her father, always watching the entire procedure, with a soft smile upon his lips. Not only the nightmares were hard to handle. Happy memories were too. She just wanted to forget all about it. She wanted to restart form the beginning. But Jemima knew she could never do it.

* * *

"I... I think I love Victoria."

The five words out of Quaxo's mouth pierced Jemima's heart like a knife. Her heart stopped for a moment before restarting again. She gulped and gathered enough courage to ask again.

"Wha- what?" she whispered.

"I think I love Victoria." the tuxedo Tom showed her no mercy as he said it again. Jemima barely managed to nod, against her will. She sank into the empty chair next to her and drew a shaky breath. Quaxo was staring at her, worriedly. "are... are you okay, Jem? I didn't know this'd surprise you that much..." he stammered. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"No, no, no... there's no need to be sorry at all." Jemima replied. "I'm just... yeah, surprised that's all." but inside her mind, all sorts of thought were traversing. Quaxo loving Victoria? How could he? I've always thought they were just friends! Like me and himself! How could this happen?

Quaxo nodded, a little relieved. "I was worried how you'd take this. And now, I certainly feel relieved that you accepted this." he smiled at the end of his sentence. "isn't she the most beautiful queen in this neighborhood?"

"She is." Jemima said curtly.

"I gotta go. Victoria is waiting for me." Quaxo said in a dreamy voice. "see ya later, Jem." and with that, he walked out of the house, humming softly under his breath. As the door closed, Jemima felt her heart beating heavily. She sighed and just stared down at the floor.

_Am I upset because he loves her? Or something else? _

_I don't know... _

_But now, I'm sure... that I've liked him. _

But it was late. All to late. He now belonged to her, only to her best friend. Jemima was the one who should be celebrating. Her two best friends being in love was the best thing in the world! Who could not be happy?

But Jemima hated this situation. She just hated when she had to do what she didn't want to do. And now, she was no way out of it.

* * *

"Why-Toms-always-like-a-beautiful-queen?!" Jemima half panted, half growled as she walked up the stairs to her attic. She opened the door roughly and fell onto the surface of the bed, with a sigh. She groaned and buried her face in the blankets.

"Am I THAT ugly?" she whispered in a small voice. She sure wasn't as beautiful as Victoria, but she certainly wasn't ugly. In fact, she was rather cute and pretty, in a way. She reached out and grabbed the mirror placed on the table. Jemima numbly stared at her face, frowning.

"Ahh... now I don't know what's the matter with me!" she groaned and placed it aside. Though it was still daytime, all she wanted now was to sleep. Just forgetting all about it and thinking about it again when she is completely sane again.

But even when she was comfortable under the covers, her head was still racing will all kinds of thoughts of what had happened earlier. She blinked for a couple of times and tried to forget all about it, just for the time being. As her consciousness drifted away, she was no aware of some dark shadow lurking outside.

Without realizing, she fell asleep.

* * *

_It was dark. Complete darkness was all around her, preventing her from seeing anything else. Where was she? She wasn't sure. She even wasn't sure if she was awake or she was in some kind or dream. Although it seemed closer to the latter but she just couldn't comprehend what was happening around her. Faint noise came from here and there, but it was all to far to hear properly. _

_She cautiously took a step forward. Nothing happened. Was she moving after all? _

_Then she heard it. _

_The cruel, blood-filled growl and cackling. It was him. _

_Macavity. _

_Jemima ran. She ran to the opposite direction, unable to think properly. Her stepfather, no, the demon in a feline body who murdered her father, was somewhere near her. And he was coming to her, and fast. Jemima ran and ran, but it felt she was going nowhere. Her feet slowed down gradually as she looked around in pure horror. The bright yellow pair of eyes that she just couldn't forget was... looking at her. _

_As the ginger tom presented himself, Jemima's small body began to tremble uncontrollably. She wanted to run away, but her legs were far to heavy. Her body was literally rooted to the spot. _

"_How are you, my dear?" Macavity whispered softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Jemima shuddered under his touch. _

"_having a peaceful life in here, huh?" he laughed evilly. He slowly raised him paw, revealing black, sharp claws. Jemima's eyes widened as the claws slowly began to decline. Just before he was going to rip her throat open, she flew her body away from the tall ginger tom standing before her. His claws barely managed to scratch across her left arm as she ran away. _

_Panting with effort, Jemima looked back if anyone was following her. Luckily, nobody was with her. She saw a door ahead of her. It looked like a way out of this darkness and she opened the door with no hesitance. _

_But she regretted her decision right after she saw what was before her. Her blue eyes widened as she saw what was happening. _

_It was all to familiar. _

_No... this couldn't be happening. _

_A bloodied body, lying helplessly on the cold, stone floor. Felines forms were surrounding him, waiting for his death to take him over. Craving his death more than anything else in the world. Even her mother was one of them. Jemima saw Demeter standing beside Macavity, with nothing but cold expression on her calm face. _

"_Demeter," the silver tabby gasped for breath, forcing the words out. "you..." _

_Jemima covered her eyes with her paws and sank down to the floor. This couldn't be happening... not again, when she thought she was finally freed from these nightmares. Not now... why..._

_Please, father. Don't do this to me, please. _

_His body fell to the floor with a soft thud. _

_With hot tears running down her cheeks, Jemima screamed. _

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

"_Let me go. You can't stop me." _

"_Then please, walk past me..." someone growled back to the golden queen. Jemima blinked. She didn't know this part of her dream. What was happening? _

"_My beloved."_

_Mother? No... no. Not now, mother. Why are you still here? _

"_Don't do this, Macavity..." _

"_You'd better say sorry to your beloved mate Munkustrap... because you're going to meet him in a few moments." with that, the ginger tom flung his body to the poor queen before him. Jemima's eyes widened when she saw a sharp bladed knife glistening in his paw. Even before she could realize exactly what was happening, red blood sprayed to the floor and a piercing scream shattered Jemima's heart into million pieces. _

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Jemima screamed and woke up. She was panting and was covered in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw no one beside herself. But she could feel her body trembling madly. She let out rough whimpers as she buried her head into the blankets.

"Jemima! Are you alright?" the door flew open with a bang. Jemima looked up to see Skimble, Jenny and Quaxo standing at the doorway. At their heels, Electra and Pouncival was running to them. All of them seemed to be terribly worried for her sake. Quaxo cautiously took a step forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Jemima's trembling shoulders. She burst into tears, letting out rough sobs. Jenny hugged her tightly and whispered everything would be alright.

But it wasn't.

The nightmares had returned... now to kill her.

* * *

**this? I know, it was horrible. I kinda did this in a hurry... and to tell you the truth, I thought about quitting this but I thought I had to finish this for you and also for me, so here you have the chapter eight! Hehe... :P Don't worry, I won't quit this. **

**If you enjoyed it, hated it, or want to say something to me, then please leave me a review or send me a PM! I'll be waiting for it. :P **

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
